


Whatcha doing?

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves Jared's dick. In fact, he loves it so much that he's a bit disappointed at how little time he's allowed to spend with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure that it filled the prompt exactly but this was written for the Blindfold Spn prompt: Jensen loves Jared's dick. In fact, he loves it so much that he's a bit disappointed at how little time he's allowed to spend with it because Jared has a bad habit of coming far too soon as far as Jensen's concerned. Cue Jensen tying a willing Jared down and proceeding to get in as much quality time with Jared's dick as he wants.
> 
> Lots of cock worship and Jared eventually begging, nearly mindless with the need to come. Handjobs, blowjobs, fucking, whatever you like. Jensen kinking on the size of the Padacock is also appreciated.

"Jensen whatcha doing?"  
"Mmm?"  
"What..ugh..what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Oh God! It looks like you cuffed me to the headboard before I woke up and put a..a..fuck...a..cock ring on my dick!"  
"Yep, think that about covers it."  
"Jensen..Jensen..Jensen! Just stop please for one second and get up here."  
"You want me to stop sucking your cock Jay, really?"  
"Christ, I can't believe I'm saying this but yes please stop sucking my dick for one second and tell me what the fuck man!"

Jensen humphed but unattached himself from Jareds cock and crawled up his body till they were nose to nose.

"Problem Jay?"

"No, no problem just wondering why you've tied me to the bed and put a ring round my cock"

Jensen raised an eyebrow, "you complaining?"

"No..God no but you aren't normally this...well this forceful!"

"Again Jared, are you complaining?"

"Well, no..."

"Good now shut up and let me enjoy myself. Do you realise how long it's been since I sucked your cock? All these late nights and early starts for the past couple of weeks, we've only had time for the odd quicky. It's not good enough."

Jensen climbed back down Jareds body, licking over his nipples, nibbling down over his toned muscles until he reached the main event.

"God Jay, so beautiful. Have I ever told you how much I love your cock, it's so big, so thick. Love the feel of it in my mouth, on my tongue, down my throat till I'm choking on it."

Jensen licked his way up from the root of Jareds dick to the tip in one long sweep. Then he kitten licked his way around it enjoying the bittersweet taste of it on his tongue. Dragging himself away from his prize for a minute, he kissed Jared's heavy balls. He licked all over them before drawing one into his mouth and sucking on it then doing the same to the other. This move was repeated until he could feel Jared squirming underneath him. Jensen looked up with his mouth full of one of Jareds swollen balls to see Jared glaring down at him.

"Thought you wanted to suck my dick Jensen, you want to maybe hurry the fuck up"

With a smirk Jensen licked his way up his boyfriends ripped body and whispered in his ear,  
"my show now Jay. I could keep you here all day licking you all over till it hurts. What you gonna do about it?"

"Jen, when I get out of these cuffs I swear your ass is mine!"

Jensen chuckled, "Don't worry Jay, I just want to take my time and enjoy this. I'm not going to leave you hanging."

With that, Jensen ducked back down and after a final kiss to Jareds balls he swallowed his thick cock down in one practised move. Jared gasped above him and bucked up into Jensens mouth before Jensen gripped his hips and pinned him to the bed. He pulled up and off with an obscene pop then licked all around his shaft again. He lowered himself back down and started sucking in earnest, savouring the taste of his boyfriend. He swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth then swallowed it down as far as he could and hummed around it. Jared was whimpering underneath him struggling to fuck up into the warm suction of Jensen's mouth. Suddenly Jensen let Jareds dick fall from his mouth, throbbing hot and covered in spit and precum.

"No..no Jensen don't stop please please let me come please."

"Not finished with you yet Jay, need this huge dick in my ass before I can let you come"

Jensen moved up Jareds trembling body and with one hand holding the base of his boyfriends cock he lowered himself down on it. Being a boy scout in a previous life, Jensen had handily prepared himself earlier so although it was a tight fit Jared's cock slid in without much problem. 

"So big Jay, you fill me up so good. Love the feel of your huge dick in my ass. Gonna fuck myself on your cock till I come ."

Jensen did just that, grinding himself down on Jareds dick while fucking his own weeping hard cock into his fist. It took just minutes until he came, shooting an impressively large load of come onto Jareds chest even managing to hit his face. He sat on top of Jared trying to catch his breath while his boyfriend squirmed and wriggled below him. 

"Please Jensen, let me come," he pleaded, "I'll do anything just take the ring off and let me come. "

Jensen lifted himself off Jared with a grin.  
"Anything Jay? That's something I might need to think about."  
"Oh God please Jen no, I need to come now"  
"Okay Jay, it's okay, I got you."

Jensen crawled back down and hovered his mouth over Jared's deep red painfully hard cock.

"Jen, god you don't have to, I mean, oh man that's so dirty."

"It's okay Jay, I want to. Want you to fuck my mouth."

Jensen unclasped the cock ring from around his boyfriend as Jared fucked up hard and fast into the wet heat of his mouth. With a shout Jared came straight down jensens throat. Jensen pulled off coughing with come dripping down his chin but still with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
"So Jay anything eh?"


End file.
